Reborn: Heralds of the Balance
by Legendary Raven
Summary: After Optimus Prime's death he waits in a void until three more dead souls join him, Jack, Miko and Raf. Together they must band together to defeat a growing evil that threatens Earth under the guidance of the Queen of the Balance, Equality. With new forms and new threats, how will this story end for our new Heralds of the Balance?(DISCONTIUNED)
1. Chapter 1 Heralds of the Balance

_**Chapter 1 Heralds of the Balance**_

Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and Last of the Primes was dead. Plain and simple, yet he doesn't feel others around him, he should have been one with the Allspark but no. He felt disconnected somehow, currently he was just floating in a dark void with no body, he knew he was just in his Spark form if you could even call it that but it was a strange and confusing feeling.

For a long time he just floated there, waiting, for anything to happen. He didn't know how long he was there, a minute, a day, years, eons. It was unknown to him and he didn't like it, the loneliness was crushing, the darkness of the void was crushing. He just wanted something, someone, anything at this point. He wanted….

Than out of the void came a small light, another Spark appeared, this one was different from Sparks that he has seen in his day. It was bright yes, but it looked like it was made of liquid by the sheen of it. It's color was blue, calming blue, and it was from what he could tell, confused. Just like he was, so he managed to float closer to the spark and reached out with one of his tendrils and connected with the spark.

This was no ordinary spark, but he already knew it, but what surprised him was who it was.

Jack Darby.

Instantly a bond was formed whether intentional or not but in a way it was for the best as he could tell Jack was confused and terrified. He sensed that the bond was that of akin to a sibling bond, which he was fine with and soon sent reassurance and comfort to him which seemed to relax him. Even though they didn't say a word they still held conversation through sharing memories, more specifically Jacks.

Optimus watched as Jack became a full time government agent, how he found love in Miko of all people, how his life went through his ups and downs, his mother's death, his children's births, his struggles at work and eventually his death. His death is what really shook Optimus, he died in a bombing. He was at a government office when a terrorist group of some kind detonated the bomb, it didn't kill him right aways, trapped under rubble. But while trying to get him free, his rescuers miscalculated and made more rubble collapse crushing Jack and killing him. He was only 46 years old, he was still young if coming up to his middle point in his life, it saddened the Prime's spark to see him here, wherever here is.

Than they sat there in the void, time passing in long stretches, but this time they had each other and this new sibling bond they now shared. But not before long once again, another soul or spark came, same as Jack's but a fiery orange instead of a calming blue like Jack's. This time they couldn't reach out to the spark, something was stopping them, but none the less they started to get what was akin to a radio signal from the spark.

This one was Rafael Esquivel.

He was also confused but comforted known that both Jack and Optimus was here. And so yet again, with Jack now also looking in on the parts he missed out on, Optimus witnessed Rafael's life. He watched as Rafael become a world renowned scientist, inventor and studies of alien sciences. He watch as he became world famous for his technology advances, even winning the Nobel Peace Prize among others. He watched as he fell in love with a girl from New York, he watched his children's birth, their weddings and he also watched when he heard of Jack's death, the terrorists were MECH. Optimus shuddered in anger but continued forward. He then witnessed Rafael's death, this one also tragic like the last. A car accident, a drunk driver slamming into his vehicle, rolling over some many times before bursting in flames and exploding, killing him. He was 59 years old, Raf expressed that he lived a good life and was happy with it, even if it ended horrifically.

Again that sat in the void, waiting, they figured that Miko would be the next to join them, whether she was the last had yet to be seen but since Fowler and June died sometime before they came, it was safe to assume that they would be resting in peace. But this time, they waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the wait was long and tiresome but having the three of them there help but only a little.

Than another light came, this one pink and clearly Miko. She was content, happy even, more so when she realized who the others were, again they were stopped from forming a bond with her which was fine, again the memories of Miko came. Optimus was the main focus once again as he saw Miko achieving her dreams and becoming a world wide rockstar, her fame brought her fortune but it didn't go to her head due to the Autobot's influence. But than she wanted to step away from the rock scene and retired from it to marry Jack. She became a stay at home mom which she was fine with, she continued to make songs but in different genres at home and making a slight name for herself on the internet. Than he witnessed her receiving Jack's death, she was heartbroken and fell into depression. But her children are what guided her out of it, she joined the military soon after her kids moved out and joined the government to combat MECH. Before she retired she had managed to bring the terrorist group down once and for all and was hailed a hero for it. She spent her golden years in peace and watched as her children married and had their own kids. Than he witnessed her death, this one was not tragic like the others but sad nonetheless, she was surrounded by her family, dying from cancer and slipped away from them in pain. She was 89 years old, she lived a good long life, and this was obvious by her contemptment of her death when she entered the void.

Now they were all here, and some time passed before the felt another presence entered the void, the blackness gave way to vision of outer space, with nebula and galaxies surrounding them in a beautiful array.

A voice, soft and feminine rang out to them, "My Chosen, my Champions, I have called you're souls here for a purpose."

They tired to vocalize but couldn't, "I know you have questions, but for now I will give you my name so you know who I am, my face will be revealed in time."

"My name is simple the Queen of the Balance, but for short you may call me Equality." She said, the souls seemed curious by this Queen of the Balance.

"I am the unknown sister to Primus and Unicron and keeper of Balance in the universe. I have chosen you four as my new champions, you are my Heralds. You are to be tasked with bring balance from order and chaos, good and evil. And right now the universe begins to tip to much towards evil." They became concerned.

"You see, there is a darkness blooming on Earth, Prison of Unicron. A force never before seen wishes to end all life on the planet and make it their own. They call themselves, the Horsemen, named after the four horsemen of the apocalypse. You must put a end to there scheme that could lead to not only humanity's extinction but all life on the wondrous planet." They felt determined to end these Horsemen, if it was the last thing they did, at this Equality chucked in amusement.

"I see that are willing, but know this, you will be reincarnated which means that all of you will become Cybertronians, expect for Optimus who already is so he will go through another change or two. You will find out when you get there but one of the two changes is that you will no longer hold the title of Prime." He understood this notion but was curious to the other change.

"As well, I gift you a device to each of you to create hard light holoforms, making it easier to get around as humans. But know this former humans, you are travelling sometime in the future, about a 100 years after Miko's death. The current year is 2194, in June of 10th. You will be transported to the continent of North America to the new country of American-Canadian Republic or Ameranda. Good luck my Heralds." And with that there souls or sparks now beaming into the starry galaxies headed for a small blue and green planet far into the future awaiting to be reawakened.

To be Reborn.


	2. Chapter 2 New Forms

_**Chapter 2 New Forms and New Earth**_

The first thing the four new Heralds noticed when their systems were coming back online was that they were lying on hard ground, annoying hard ground. Optimus, being used to a Cybertronian form was up faster than the others would we're processing all the data their new systems were telling them. The first thing he noticed was that he felt different, really different. He online his soft blue optics and sat up stretching before looking down at himself only to stare in shock.

His frame was replaced with not only a frame similar in design to Orion Pax but there was a massive difference…..

He was a she. A Femme. He or now she looked at herself in shock and slight amazement, she looked like a female version of her Orion Pax form but female! She couldn't believe it, it took every ounce of will not to scream out in panic. But she vented wildly.

I guess this is what she meant by the second change. She thought to herself, she checked herself to see instead on in body weapons she had a Energon bow and arrow that could transform into dual short swords so there was a plus. She also sighed in relief as she realized she was still a grounder, even though she got that flight pack nearing the end of the war, she still didn't like flying. She was made a grounder and thus she will stay that way.

She heard groans next to her and suddenly felt a pull at her spark realizing they shared a sibling bond still, but more specific, a twin spark bond, not a split spark but twins nonetheless. She turned to see a true Orion Pax version of herself next to her, but built to fly instead. She took note that he was mainly gold and white with blue optics, she took note that she was more blue than red from before, her colors inverted it seemed.

Jack also had a Bow and Arrow but it looked different, like it was supposed to transform into something else, which was a halberd. Jack, himself was slowly standing up and took notice of his new body before looking up at the almost exact copy of himself and step back in surprise.

Optimus spoke up, surprised to hear his low tumbling voice replaced with a soft higher pitch motherly voice, "Jack, it's alright, it's me Optimus."

He stared at shock at the now femme Optimus, "Well that certainly is a new change, eh?" He chuckled to himself, a pout forming on Optimus's face plate making Jack laugh harder.

As this was going on Miko was next to true come too, but instead of blue eyes she had striking yellow, her features were that of a mix between Arcee, Airachnid and Predaking as she herself was a Predacon. She was taller than both Optimus and Jack and had a Black and pink color scheme, she had no wings on her back like Prediking as it would seem she takes on a more streamlined approach. She knew her weapons already as well, her strength along with sharp claws and electrical breath.

She growled as she stood unsteady on her feet as the other two looked at her with shock, "This is awesome, I am just gonna say it now!" She said with a feminine voice but had a gravel undertone to it.

Raf was the last to wake up completely, he was the biggest out of all of them which was a surprise. He was like a cross between Bee and Ratchet as well with having both there weapons. He was a fiery orange and white color scheme and blue optics, which scanned the others in shock at their new forms.

"Woah, this is new." He said with a small smile.

"Indeed Rafael, but where are we?" Optimus asked, they looked around to see they were in a abandoned military building with a torn open roof above showing the colors of either the setting or rising sun.

Miko looked around a bit before say, "Guys, I think this is the old base from when we were all on Earth, the second one I mean." They soon to notice the same details she picked up as they made there way outside to see that they were in the desert, and the sun was setting. The base looked abandoned for years now, the Heralds wondered why?

"It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Jack asked with sadness in his optics.

"Yeah, apparently according to the Queen the year is 2194, so yeah." Raf said as Optimus thought of something.

"I think we should change our names, after all I am a femme and no longer a Prime. And since we are reborn I don't see the logic against it." The others seemed to agree and each took a hour to think of their new names, Optimus and Jack thinking together.

Miko spoke up with a gleeful expression, "Oh I got mine! Call me Cinderfall."

Raf spoke up next, "Call me Sonicboom."

"What about you two?" Cinderfall asked, the twins looked at each other with a smile.

"We have decided to name ourselves after two famous twins in greek mythology." Jack said, before Optimus finished.

"Call us Artemis and Apollo." Miko still had a gleeful face as she pulled everyone together for a group hug, which wasn't that hard given her strength.

"Awe, group hug!" She soon realized all of them before Apollo spoke up.

"Alright, we need to find alternate modes expect for Cinder, but than we should learn what Earth has become in our absence, agreed?" He asked the other Heralds, who nodded their heads before heading off, hopeful in a direction of cars or planes and civilization.


	3. Chapter 3 New World New Rides

**_Chapter 3 New World and New Rides_**

It has been past a hundred years since the end of the Cybertronian War between the Autobots and the Decepticons. In these past many years the world has come to know of Cybertron and what all the Autobots did to save their world from total devastation. Marked in the history books as heroes and Optimus Prime as a martyr after receiving word of his death and how it occurred.

Due to this Cybertron and Earth have become allies in a growing stage on the Intergalactic scale but those are more recent events. Anyway, humanity has come a long way since than and their technologies have advance further than ever expected. With the aid of Cybertron in the trade of tech for Energon that is on the world, humanity has gained a further connections with each other due to groundbridges and as well as human health as many cures were found with the help of Cybertron tech. The way were drive around is different, like Cybertronians, humans have accuse to hovering cars, as well as advancements in city planning and home living.

The cities are more advanced than ever, with similar qualities to Cybertronian Cities but keeping a certain Earth aesthetic to it. As well the planet itself has benefited as we stopped most if not all pollution of the air and sea. Colonies from Cybertron have also been set up with three on the planet and one large one on the Moon. As well as having Human colonies on Cybertron and across the solar system as humanity slowly crawls it's way out of it's isolation.

In the hundred years of the end of the Great War, Earth has experienced peace and prosperity. But war is inevitable, fifty years prior a war broke out between a hostile alien race called the Quintessons and Earth. At first they didn't call aid upon Cybertron but as the Quintessons began making plans to use a doomsday device on the planet, they asked aid from there allies. Being mortal enemies of the Quintessons, the Cybertronians came to the aid of Humanity and since then have maintained peace, and if the need should ever arise, each other has their back.

Soon after, twenty years after Miko Nakadai death, Canada and the United States decided to come together to create a new country in hopes of strengthening both countries as both Peacekeepers and protectors of Earth. Thus Ameranda was born and has been the leading force in Interstellar communications as the World decided that they would represent them.

Now you maybe wondering what ever happened to the rest of Team Prime after Prime's death? Well to give you a brief history, and of Cybertron. Cybertron was rebuilt as a Republic and has remained that way with an elected council by the people. Ultra Magnus is the current High Protector in the Council, Bulkhead is helping with reconstruction as not the whole planet is restored, about 90% of it is restored. Arcee along with Bumblebee, Knockout and Smokescreen became Advisers to the Council if need be, and Ratchet has become a Ambassador to Earth from Cybertron. Wheeljack became a bounty hunter and looks for loss 'Cons that need to face the drums.

With all that said and done, let us return to the Heralds of the Balance as they discover civilization in the form of a Newly built Jasper, Nevada.

The Heralds couldn't believe what they were seeing, where Jasper, Nevada once lay, a small town turned to ruin was rebuilt as a sprawling metallic city. Similar yet different to ones on Cybertron to Apollo and Artemis's memory. They saw highways of different levels going high into the sky, with cars that hovered on the road instead of touching it. They could see buildings labeled as Groundbridge terminals, they could see people walking, hover boarding and having a grand time on the ground levels.

But what shocked them the most was to see Cybertronians and Humans interacting with one another like it was a daily occurrence. The sun had completely set but the city still gleamed in the night.

Sonicboom spoke first, "Wow, humans and Cybertronians, together. Guess they finally let the secret out which means we don't have to hide." He noticed that Cinder was looking up in awe. "What is it Cinder?"

She pointed up and they followed her gaze to see a large metallic city on the moon, it gleamed like the one hear by with glowing yellow and blues coming off it. It covered half of the entire moon.

"Amazing, we gotta get a history textbook to tell us how this all happened!" Apollo gawked at the Moon.

"It will have to wait, we still need alternate forms." Artemis said, a few cars past by and after three hours they found what they were looking for. Artemis has a hover car Lamborghini, Apollo got a very Cybertronian looking fighter jet and Sonicboom went for a heavy duty hover truck. Cinder shifted into her Predacon form of a Japanese dragon, she floated in the air before swirling around and above the new alt modes.

"Now we should find a place to rest." Apollo said before Sonic said.

"But we don't have money or whatever they have now." They thought for a moment.

"Wait," Cinder said transforming back, "Can't we sleep in our Alt forms? Just go somewhere safe and comfortable and power down." She said as they agreed to the plane, they found a nice dark alley and not trusting the new city, took watches throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4 New Light

**A/N: Yeah new chapter, took awhile to do this but hey, now its here! Enjoy**

It has been 1 month since the Heralds made there ways back to the land of the living. Since then they have established themselves in New Jasper, finding a home for themselves after Artemis got a job at a library where her previous skills at Iacon came in handy. Apollo went for a job at a Energon Bar to his dismay, but money was money. Sonicboom went to work at a electronic repair shop and Cinderfall kept to herself, it seemed that people and cybertronians alike stared at her like she was some sort of freak, which she couldn't blame, apparently the Predacons disappeared shortly after Starscream vanished.

They still heard no word from these Horsemen, whoever they were they knew how to hide in plain sight, it was only a matter of time before they found them. In the meantime, they caught up with the histories of Earth and Cybertron. They currently sitting around a table at the house discussing on their next move.

Cinder sighed, "Why can't we just contact the old team?"

"Because Cinder," Apollo said, "They would never believe us and from what we have heard and seen they have important things to take care of back on Cybertron, so we will not get them involved."

Sonic took a sip of Energon, "We get that but, I miss Bee." He sighed.

"I know Sonic, but we have to face this on our own, if it makes you feel better we will call on them only if absolutely necessary, alright?" Artemis reached over and grabbed his hand and gave a light squeeze, Sonic only sighed and nodded.

"Okay, now with that out of the way, we need to talk about something else." Apollo said.

Cinder only let out a groan, "Can we please do something else? I am bored."

Apollo only glared before saying, "I think I a way of finding out who these Horsemen are." Everyone looked at him with curiosity, even through the spark bond Artemis could tell he was radiating pride in his accomplishment to which she chuckled at.

"Oh?" Artemis asked, "What might that be?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been in the loop, so why don't we consult something that might be aware of these Horsemen. Sonic, how good your hacking skills?"

"Better than before, I can do it way faster now." He said with a proud smirk.

"Good, because I need you to hack everything." They stared at him in surprise.

"Wait, what do you mean everything?" Cinder asked, Apollo smirked.

"What I mean is hack every government, every policing agencies, everything. There has to something, somewhere." Sonic just stared in disbelief.

"Apollo are you crazy?! What happens if someone catches me? We will become the biggest fugitives on the planet!" He yelled slamming his fists down on the table.

"Than don't get caught." He simple replied to the large panicked mech.

Sonic only stared for moment before sighing, "I hate you."

Apollo smirked, victories.

It took awhile to gather the necessary equipment but in time they managed to get everything for Sonicboom's biggest hack yet. If he could sweat he would, everyone gathered around him as he stared at the computer cracking his metallic hands before venting a deep breath before going into hacker mode.

He began hacking everything from foreign governments to policing agencies, he made sure he was undetectable as he made his way through server to server. It took some time before he got something.

"Guys," He said as the gathered in close to his large frame, "I found something, it's small but something. It appears that way back when a the War between the Quintessons and Earth along with Cybertron, a small band calling themselves the Horsemen appeared under the radar causing terrorist attacks on both sides trying to prolong the war in favor of the Quintessons but failed after their leader by the codename Reaper was nearly killed in a raid on one of their hideouts and they were scattered to the winds. No one has heard anything since."

"Where did you find this Sonic?" Artemis asked, Sonic looked to the server name.

"It appears it's in the Amerandian Government Secret Server." He replied.

"Well, that's something I guess, keep looking Sonic, maybe you'll find more about this Reaper guy yet." Apollo said as Sonic went back to hacking.

 _In a Unknown Location…_

A mech in a black cloak quickly darted down a dark alley before skidding to a stop in front of a black metallic door. Giving it a series of knocks in different sequences the door opened up and the figure darted in, down a hallway. He opened up a red door that lead into a conference room with a round table holding 4 seats with a single light shining down on the table like a spotlight.

Currently there was three others seated in the chairs, leaning back cast in shadows but the cloaked figure could tell it was one large mech, a thin female and in the center of the two was figure that he couldn't tell male or female but two menacing red eyes stared back at him.

The female spoke, her voice smooth yet held a dangerous tone to it, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," The cloaked figure said, "I have some news from our inside agent."

The large mech spat, "Well than, spit it out."

"Uh, it seems that the some of the Heroes of Earth are returning to New Jasper, apparently for some sort of visit to someones graves, I am unsure who's though." The two red optics narrowed.

"Who? Who is coming?" His voice sounded like it was damaged as it was raspy and low.

"Uh, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Knockout." He could see the female smile widen, two sharp fangs visible.

The figure in the middle said, "Alright, alert us upon their arrival, we shall give them a proper welcoming."

 **A/N: Oh, some of the old team is returning, will they meet the Heralds? Who knows!? Well I do, but you won't, for now. Heehee**


End file.
